


What's in a hug?

by Meimi



Series: Domestic Tentacles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tentacles, bad things happened and were fixed off screen, we don't care about the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: [Post-Canon] Ai wants something and is getting a little frustrated at not getting it.





	What's in a hug?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlizzardPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardPrince/gifts).

> Birthday fluff written for my friend, Jean. Please wish him a happy birthday (10/14)!

"Why can't I have another body?" Ai practically whined the second the door was closed behind them.

Yusaku did not let loose the very put upon sigh he was feeling, but it was there all the same. "We've been over this already," he remarked blandly as he went about his usual home after school routine. He'd _wanted_ to go visit Cafe Nagi, but there were tests next week and he'd been threatened on pains of having all of his decks confiscated if he didn't actually take them seriously for once. Yusaku wondered absently if this was what it was like to have a family. Aggravating… but also comforting? He still didn't care about the tests, but he supposed he could put in the effort if just to placate Kusanagi.

A beat of silence and then a sly sounding, "Yusaku, am I your dirty little secret?"

Yusaku gave a flat look to the eyeball blinking up at him suggestively from his duel disk. "More like my _safe_ secret."

The eyeball rolled itself in what must have been three hundred and sixty degrees before Ai popped out of the duel disk in his Ignis body. "Why do you always have to be such a wet blanket?" he complained as he crossed his arms in a show of irritation.

"Because I have to protect you," Yusaku continued on in that bland tone as he headed down into his bedroom. "It's a rather exhausting job, all things considered."

Ai humphed in annoyance, then smirked, the slyness returning to his voice, "If I had another body, I could exhaust you in other ways."

It was testament to how common the innuendos were these days that Yusaku didn't even blink. "Which would defeat the purpose of you being safe," he explained yet again. Honestly, he was starting to feel like a broken record about this. "A SOLtis would be far too visible. We are hiding you from the people who would be a problem." They were doing it _his_ way this time. No more suicide attempts. For anyone. "We don't _want_ problems, because we are avoiding _that_ future."

Yusaku did actually feel bad about bringing that unpleasant subject up everytime they had this conversation, but it was _the point_. For everything. He refused to allow Ai to die again, and he certainly didn't want to get shot. Though, admittedly, he knew he would have been fine going that far for Ai in the past. He would have done anything to protect this idiot. _His_ idiot. But… after having witnessed what just the thought of it had done to Ai and… also having faced that horrific emptiness himself… He'd just rather avoid it altogether now.

Usually, that ended this particular repeat conversation, but apparently today was different. "But it's not fair!" Ai was back to whining again. "You let Takeru hug you today and _I don't get to do that!_ **Not fair!**"

Yusaku stopped short at that. _What?_ "I didn't let Takeru do anything," he said in utter bafflement.

"You didn't stop him!" Ai accused.

…True. Takeru was a lot more… touchy-feely of late. Everybody was though. To be honest, Yusaku still didn't know what to make of it. At all. But he supposed the way they were acting was normal for other people and he just… needed to get used to it. And he wasn't really adverse to it. He was pretty certain that if he told them to knock if off, they probably would. But… he didn't really dislike it. He just didn't know what to do about it. That was the story of his life though, having to figure out normal stuff that came naturally to others.

"You can hug me just fine in this," Yusaku pointed out finally as he poked at Ai's little Ignis body.

"**It's not the same!**"

"Well too bad, it's all you're getting!"

Ai hunched over, his brows furrowing in the closest approximation he could make of a good seethe, then hissed out, "Fine!" Yusaku only had a moment to feel a frisson of unease before Ai's Ignis body exploded into a familiar mass of tentacles. Yusaku tripped backwards, losing his balance as Ai wrapped around him. Thankfully, his head hit something a bit softer than the floor. "If this is all I'm going to get, then I'm going to make the most out of it," Ai crowed in triumph.

Yusaku really did sigh this time as the tentacle behind his head fluffed up and Ai's single eye stared down at him smugly. He was going to regret this. So, so very much. But the urge was there. "Are you going to eat me?" Yusaku asked, his tone returning to the bland quality it had sported earlier.

Ai blinked down at him repeatedly in surprise. "Uh…"

Yusaku merely raised an eyebrow.

A full body shiver ran through the tentacled mass, of which Yusaku felt very keenly, before Ai recovered and tipped his head down, his eye just a few inches away from Yusaku's face. "Do you want me to?" He asked suggestively.

"Not particularly."

"Ugh!" Ai's head flopped to the side, his neck snaking across Yusaku's as he deflated. "Why are you always no fun? I make a comfy burrito out of you and this is what I get."

Yusaku couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to say it, but he preferred his days to be like this: full of Ai being an overdramatic little brat. It was so much better than the alternative. So, so much better. He never _ever_ wanted to go back to the silence. While Ai continued to moan and groan off to the side, Yusaku shifted around a bit until he could poke his hands and then his arms in between the tentacles manhandling him. "You're an idiot," he said fondly as he reached around and hugged this stupid mass of Ignis.

Ai froze for a second, going silent, then snaked his head up and rubbed the side of it affectionately against Yusaku's cheek. "I love you," Ai whispered in his ear.

Yusaku hummed in agreement. "I love you too, Ai." So much. So very much.


End file.
